megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
New Game Plus
New Game Plus is a recurring mechanic in the franchise, which enables the player start again upon finishing the game with certain bonuses. Typically they involve a removal of fusion level limits and, in more recent installments, carry-over of Compendium data to make it easier to acquire demons. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: GBA/iOS version only *Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei If...'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Break Record Specific Games ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Should the player start a New Game+, certain visionary items are unlocked. However, some of them must be unlocked by reaching a certain Alignment ending or by beating the boss that holds it. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' The Diamond Realm is unlocked after starting New Game+. However, the player must first save at a certain save point and have the cleared save data intact. ''Shin Megami Tensei if... Starting a New Game+ unlocks Akira Miyamoto as a playable character. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne The player can use the burial chambers in the Labyrinth of Amala to fight certain bosses he has defeated and after achieving a qualifying Turn Press on all chambers, he can meet Cerberus in the 1st burial chamber of the 1st Kalpa, following him to the secret Tomb of Yomi in the 666th basement of the Labyrinth. Izanagi and Izanami will then award him with a extra Turn Press, mentioning how they had waited for a strong person such as the Demi-fiend to appear so that they could entrust them with their power. Before leaving, they ask him to pursue the path of creation and mention how their powers were lost due to the destruction of the old world. They mention that both Izanami and himself were the creators of the old world. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Beginning a New Game+ allows the player to fight Geist, Alilat, and the Ultimate Boss, Vile Demiurge. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' There are two different type of New Game Plus - "New Life", and "Reincarnation". With "New Life," Flynn is reset to his base stats at level 1, with no items, equipment, or macca carried over, only the minimum which will always carry over is listed. "Reincarnation" includes everything listed under "New Life" plus stats, equipment, macca, and app points. All naming events occur normally during each cycle, allowing the player to change any previously entered names if desired, with the previous entry being the default. New Life - Reset to level 1 *Compendium Info, including all unlocked demons (the first time Cathedral of Shadows is run, Mido will list all unlocked demons) *Play Log Information *DDS (Streetpass) Card with Demon attached *The Applications Skill Expansion 1-4 and Demon Skill +1-4 are permanent after purchase and will always be active *"Master" (Hard) difficulty unlocked *Fusion Booster X App unlocked (requires Fusion Booster 1-7; removes fusion level limit entirely) *Challenge Quests specific to NG+ are available, provided their other prerequisites are met *File gains a "Cycle" tab underneath "Place" and "Play Time," which increases by 1 with each NG+ *File gains Four diamond-shaped slots next to "Level," which are filled to indicate which endings the player has achieved. 1: Orange - Nihilist/Bad, 2: Blue - Law, 3: White - Neutral, 4: Red - Chaos. Reincarnation - Continue with everything *Flynn's current Level, Stats, and Skills *All Consumable Items (no Relics, Key Items, or Delivery Quest Items) *All Weapons, Armor, and Accessories *All Macca carried *All Applications are deactivated and spent App Points are refunded (excluding Skill Expansion and Demon Skill+ apps, which stay active), any unused points roll over into the new pool. Apps must be purchased again as they become available through the story. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' New Game Plus is unlocked once the player completes the Corridor of Time and enters the southernmost room where a voice asks if they want to reset time and continue their journey again. During New Game Plus, several things change: *Damage taken from enemies is increased by 50%. *Casino coins and the bank balance in Paradigm X is retained. *The "Steven" and "Friday" apps are pre-installed in the GUMP, which enables COMP Fusion to ignore the level restriction and grants maximum loyalty, respectively. *Likewise, the Goumaden no longer has level restrictions on fusing. *New mini-games can be played at the shops in Shibahama Core. *An alternate ending is available in which Spooky survives his possession by Satanael. *In the 3DS version, compendium data is carried over. Demons unlocked from Nemechi are also retained, however Nemechi itself is reverted to the first stage. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' New Game Plus is unlocked upon making a cleared save and only on Normal Mode. Hard Mode has nothing carry over. Raidou's level, weapons, money, and items do not carry over on Normal Mode. Things carried over: *Raidou's current rank and max loyalty gotten from demons. *The percentage of Case Files done. The ones done don't need to be completed again unless required for other Case Files that were not completed on the previous playthrough. Required to get the last Case File. *Number of Tubes *Fusions recorded and demons in the compendium. *Cleared Alignment and time played. *Three new Case Files available if Raidou goes Chaos on the previous playthrough. Required to obtain the last Case File. *Deals at Konnou-Ya. *Increased chance of getting alignment points when using the bathhouse trick to change alignments. ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' At the conclusion of the 7th day and viewing the ending and staff credits, the player is prompted to make a clear save. If the player ended on Yuzu, Amane, or Naoya/Kaido routes, they can select whether to continue to the 8th day chapter or just New Game Plus. Upon loading a cleared save, they will be presented with the Survivor Awards which awarded them points based on what they accomplished and spend them on bonuses for the next playthrough. Category:Mechanics Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Category:Devil Survivor Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Category:Devil Survivor 2